There are many types of business forms, including multiple ply business forms, where labels are desirable parts of the forms. Particularly for business forms associated with and utilized by express courier services labels are particularly helpful in being able to ensure tracking of packages, especially if a number of packages are sent at the same time. This normally requires that the form be larger than is otherwise desirable or necessary, and if the form has multiple plys, each ply may have to be larger than is necessary or desirable, with related waste. Also, many times the main business forms/label applied to the package being couriered needs protection from handling and the elements. In order to adequately provide this function, while still providing securement of the business form/label to a package, again at least parts of the business form are larger than is necessary.
According to the present invention, a business form is provided which has a minimal size yet maximum utility, particularly for avoiding the problems discussed above. The business form according to the present invention avoids the problems discussed above while still being eminently functional by providing at least one part of the form with a dual label construction, in which pressure sensitive adhesive is provided on both parts of the dual label so that after they are separated from each other they both may be applied to a surface (or one applied over the other). Dual labels are known per se as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,541(the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein), and dual label stock is commercially available from Ko-Pack Corporation of Tokyo, Japan.
According to one aspect of the present invention, which is particularly suited for ensuring that an outgoing address form applied to a package, such as for an express courier service, is adequately protected from the environment, is provided comprising: A first, paper, sheet having a first face with indicia thereon, and a second face with a first pressure sensitive adhesive system. A second sheet substantially the same size and shape as the first sheet, and having a first face, and a second face with a second pressure sensitive adhesive system. The first and second adhesive systems are constructed so that the second faces of the first and second sheets when placed in face-to-face engagement with each other will separate from each other, providing adhesive on each of the second faces after they separate. The second faces are in aligned engagement with each other. And, wherein the second sheet is water-impermeable plastic, and the second sheet and the second adhesive system are substantially transparent, and the second adhesive system will adhere to the first face of the first sheet if applied thereto, to protect it.
The first and second adhesive systems are preferably alternate strips of pressure sensitive adhesive and release material, with small gaps therebetween, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,541. However, other systems which will not positively adhere to each other, but will to other surfaces once separated, may also be utilized, such as (if properly developed and useable with paper sheets) different, incompatible, adhesives which are commonly used with double faced tape.
The first and second adhesive systems may be UV or corona treated to--when alternating strips of adhesive and release material are utilized--cure the release material strips, and modify the tackiness of the adhesive. The adhesive may be repositional adhesive, permanent adhesive, or almost any type of adhesive including aqueous, hot melt, or solvent-based additives. The release material itself may be silicone, Quilon.RTM. (from dupont Chemical Co.), or the like. If silicone (e.g., G.E. 9300) is utilized, it is typically subjected to UV curing after coating.
The second sheet is typically polyester, polyethylene, such as Mylar.RTM., or the like, which is impervious to leaching by the release material or adhesive. The first sheet typically comprises 20-24 lb. paper stock (that is, a 500 sheet ream of 11".times.17" paper weighs between 20-24 lbs.).
The indicia on the first sheet first face may comprise express courier indicia including outgoing and return address indicia and an identifying number in machine readable form (e.g., bar coding), human readable form, or both forms.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a business form is provided comprising: A first, paper, sheet having a first face with indicia thereon, and a second face with a first pressure sensitive adhesive system. A second, paper, sheet substantially the same size and shape as the first sheet, and having a first face and a second face with a second pressure sensitive adhesive system. The first and second adhesive systems being constructed so that the second faces of the first and second sheets when placed in face-to-face engagement with each other will separate from each other, providing adhesive on each of the second faces after they separate. The second faces in aligned engagement with each other. And, wherein the second sheet first face has indicia thereon, and further includes a plurality of lines of weakness separating the second sheet into a plurality of individual labels, each label with indicia thereon. In this case, both the first and second sheets are typically of 20-24 lb. paper stock.
The indicia on the first face may comprise express courier indicia with identifying number, as described above. The indicia on the second sheet, first face, preferably comprises machine readable indicia (e.g., bar coding) corresponding to the identifying number on the first face.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a multi-ply business form is provided comprising: A first, paper, sheet having a first face with indicia thereon, and a second face with a first pressure sensitive adhesive system, and wherein the first sheet first face has a carbonless coating thereon. A second sheet substantially the same size and shape as the first sheet, and having a first face, and a second face with a second pressure sensitive adhesive system. The first and second adhesive systems being constructed so that the second faces of the first and second sheets when placed in face-to-face engagement with each other will separate from each other, providing adhesive on each of the second faces after they separate. The second faces in aligned engagement with each other. And, a third sheet having a first face with indicia thereon, and a second face with a carbonless coating thereon cooperating with the first sheet carbonless coating and overlying and engaging the first sheet first face carbonless coating.
The second sheets may be either the plastic or paper sheet (with perforation lines) described above. At least one additional sheet, overlying the third sheet, may also be provided depending on how many parts to the form are desired. Each of the at least one additional sheets has cooperating carbonless coatings thereon (CF, CB, CFB, etc.) so that indicia impressed on the top most sheet of a multi-ply business form will transfer to the third sheet, and to the first sheet, first face.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a maximum utility minimum size business form, particularly one that is highly useful for express courier services, though not limited thereto. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.